


a vision in the morning

by aimino



Category: Halsey (Musician), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex, Morning After, Thinking, sorry this is so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimino/pseuds/aimino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wonders if she can promise forever to this man who's far too good for her yet is still around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a vision in the morning

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: jalsey trash for life. this was inspired by my tag i use for jalsey on tumblr “a vision in the morning”. my url is reyandthekenobis hmu and let’s cry. This was originally gonna be smut but i got lazy.

You were **a vision in the morning** when the light came through

I know I've only felt religion when I've lied with you

"Colors" by Halsey

* * *

 

Ashley loves waking up next to Josh. She loves it more than chocolate milk, mermaids, hair dye, or tattoos. She loves it more that screaming crowds or a sold out tour.

She loves it more than the way he kisses her, one hand on her waist and the other caressing her cheek. More than the way her hands fit innately against his bare chest, the way their tattooed arms look next to one another as his wrap around her lower back. More than the way he holds her breasts and the way he fits inside her. More than the way he gasps ‘Ashley’ into her neck and how her fingers feel on his scalp. More than the way she feels so free yet so grounded as he comes inside her. Josh is a rock that keeps Ashley together as she falls apart.

But the simplicity of the soft mornings always outweigh the passion of the night before. As the sun rises, Ashley loves watching the way the sunlight hits his eyelashes, the way the stark white sheets contrasts his colored arm and hair. One arm around her waist, she tries to remember to fall asleep facing him so she can watch him in the morning.

Ashley would never admit how it fills her with joy to sleep in the same bed with this human, too perfect, too amazing. She wonders if she could promise forever to this man, this weird boy who hits drums and dyes his hair and feels just like what Ashley has been looking for.

She always chastises herself for being a naive twenty one year old thinking about marriage. Still, the thought is at least entertaining, and, at most, something to look forward to. She doesn't want to dwell on it for long. Life is moving too fast for Ashley to keep up, and in these quiet mornings of just them and the sheets, the singer tries her hardest to shut out what's outside of the room.

What she loves most of all is when Josh finally wakes up. Slowly, taking his time, unrushed by anyone. No manager banging on the door, no crew member telling them to get ready. Just time and the sun coaxing him awake. The way his eyelids flutter open and the first thing his brown eyes see is her in his arms. His face lights up in a soft smile, glowing with happiness that rivals the morning sun.

“Good mornin’, babe”, Josh croaks in a groggy voice, but a smile plays with his tone as if he had just had all of his dreams come to life as he slept. She moves herself close as his arm tightened around her waist and his soft breaths ghost over Ashley’s face. It never smells like bad morning breath; it smells like Josh and tiredness and contentment.

Ashley plants a soft kiss on Josh’s nose. “Good morning,” she whispers back. He nestles himself in the crook of her neck, humming softly as the singers hands move to his hair.

“Love you,” Josh says into her pale neck after a moment. Normally, this would be the part where Ashley freezes; love is such a foreign concept to her. It’s rough, it’s dangerous, it’s so damn terrifying. But entangled with this man in a soft bed while the morning sunbeams filtered through the windows put her at an inexplicable ease.

“I love you too, Yishua,”

And in that moment, connected by the sunlight, Ashley’s idea of forever didn’t seem so impossible.


End file.
